This study extends the scope of our current study (HSM-99-SH-71(2), on job demands and worker health. The current study examines the relationships of poor person-environment fit and stresses such as role conflict, quantitative work load, responsibility for persons, and role ambiguity to psychological, physiological, and behavioral strains. Particular emphasis is placed on those strains which are risk factors in cardiovascular disease. Cardiovascular disease is a major cause of premature death among male members of the American work force. The proposed study will examine such relationships within occupations in contrast to the current study which examines such relationships across occupations. The moderating roles of Type A coronary personality and of social support on the effects of job demands on worker health will also be examined. Comparisons will be made between the results of this study, which is based on specific jobs, and NIOSH's national sample survey of the American work force. Determinations will be made of whether they are syndromes of stresses and syndromes (or sets) of attendant strains. The identification of job demands which affect health in some occupations, but do not have such an effect in other occupations may lead to the development of job-specific guidelines for stress reduction programs. Statistical analyses of relationships between job demands, characteristics of the person, and strain will be conducted utilizing data from 2,019 male employees from over 100 work sites representing over 20 blue and white collar occupations.